


oblivion

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “do you think he’s ever coming back?,” thor asks.





	oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> i,,, inwrote something,,, for thorbruce week. i managed. 
> 
> title: self care - mac miller  
> playlist: sorry

“do you think he’s ever coming back?,” thor asks.

 

they’re standing next to each other by the balcony, watching the sun rise. it had been a bad night. thor’d been waken by night terrors, the kind that struck him sometimes and was followed by thunderstorms and emptiness, and bruce, well, he doesn’t get much sleep these days anyway. the world’s a whirlwind of ash and dust; bruce can barely comprehend the technicalities behind the snap, and it’s been two months already. he needs to keep thinking.

 

(if he doesn’t think, his mind feels too empty. too quiet. no one’s talked to him from within in ages. he tries not to think about it.)

 

so instead of going back to bed, they just went outside and took in some fresh air. wakanda, despite it all, was very beautiful.

 

usually, bruce would distract him with some of his college stories, some tales of tony and betty and being on the run. other times he’d talk science, current discoveries, things they’ve been trying to do to fix the mess that thanos has made. thor had a different perspective to it all, but he never said them during meetings. (bruce had found this weird. he only ever asked why once; thor had looked at him with this darkness behind his eyes and said loki knew more.)

 

but today they just stand there, taking it all in.

 

and then thor asks, “do you think he’s ever coming back?”

 

bruce thinks about lying. thinks saying, sure, loki’ll be back anytime now! he’s a trickster, it’s his thing, perhaps any moment now! but he’s been saying these things for months now. he’s been telling thor to hold onto hope, to never let it go, but he sees his partner and his heart breaks and he can’t push these lies out of his lips.

 

“no, thor,” he whispers instead, avoiding his gaze, “i don’t think he’s coming back.”

 

thor doesn’t reply; a choked sob steals the words from his throat. bruce reaches out for his hand and he takes it without resistance.

 

they watch the sun rise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> loki, hiding underneath the balcony, about to stab thor: im a bad bitch you cant kill me


End file.
